48 Hours
by Sapphire93
Summary: Summary inside. R&R please!FINISHED!
1. Drunk

**_Disclimer:_ I don't own tmnt. If I did, I'd be in Heaven right now kissing Donny. And I don't own the title.**

**_Ann:_ Summary: Master Splinter went out for the weekend and Mikey finds a bottle in the sewers. Donny claims that it's 'Grape Juice'. But it's wine (So it's really Donny's fault. But April claims that it's Mikey and Raph's fault.). All the turtles drink it and get drunk. April comes down to see them this way and she has to get them back to normal before Master Splinter comes home. Meaning she only has 48 hours to help them. So, she hides the bottle from all of them and the turtles rip the lair apart trying to look for it. Now, she has to help them get back to normal before Master Splinter comes home, and she has to clean up the lair before he gets home. But she can't do it. The turtles are still drunk, the lair is still a mess. So what happenes to her? She gets the flu. One-shot. Please review. **

**_Chapter One:_**

**"Lookie what I found!" Mikey ran into Donny's room.**

**"Please, Mikey! I can't help you right now!" Donny didn't pick his head up from his book.**

**"Awww come on! It isn't gonna be hard! Please?"**

**"Fine. What do you want me to do?"**

**"What is this?"**

**"Grape Juice. Now leave me alone."**

**"What do you have, Mikey?" Leo walked in.**

**"Grape juice." Mikey held in up.**

**"WILL YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE?" Donny looked up at the ceiling.**

**"What's all the yelling?" Raph walked in.**

**"Ohhhh, come on!" Donny started to hit himself in the head with his book.**

**Mikey took a sip from the bottle. "This is good!"**

**"Let me try." Leo took the bottle and took a little sip. "It is good!"**

**"Give me that!" Raph snatched the bottle and took a sip too. For once, Mikey's right."**

**"You take a sip Donny!" Mikey grabbed the bottle away from Raph, and handed it to Donny.**

**"Maybe I don't want to." he buried his nose back in his book.**

**"Please? It's goooooooood!" Mikey sang and waved it in front of his face.**

**"FINE! But will you guys leave me alone if I do take a sip?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Alright." Donny took a sip, smiled, and drank more.**

**"Hey! Leo! He's hogging it!" Raph and Mikey started to fight Donny for the bottle. Then Leo joined in. Their drunkness began...**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Hic!" Mikey hic-uped.**

**Each of them had their own cup of 'grape juice'. Then April came down. "Hi guys!" she said. "What happened to you guys? Were you drinking beer or having drugs, or something?" she took a good look at them and then looked at the bottle. She picked it up and read the label. "WINE! You guys havn't been drinking this have you?...HAVE YOU!" she shook Mikey.**

**"WHOA! THE BOAT'S REALLY ROCKING NOW!" Mikey smiled and started to laugh like crazy and the others joined in.**

**"Oh, no..." April dropped Mikey and wondered why they would drink wine, and things like that. _Their not bad people...why would they do this? They would never drink wine in their lives! I should know! Leo and Donny told me! But not Mikey and Raph. They never told me anything. Maybe they started Leo and Donny on it! Why, I'm gonna...never mind. Master Splinter said he'd be home Monday. It's Saturday! Great. Wow. _April looked at the turtles fighting over the bottle for more. _When my DARE teacher said that drugs, beer, and wine and all of that crap was adicting, he wasn't kidding._**

**CRASH!**

**"Oh, no!" April ran into the living room and saw Mikey on the floor crying. "What happened?"**

**Mikey looked at her and smiled. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."**

**"Hi."**

**"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."**

**"H-shut up! Where's Donny, Leo, and Raph?"**

**"...Hi."**

**"Forget you! Get in the kitchen!" April ran around the lair like a wild animal trying to find Donny, Leo, and Raph. "RAPH! DONNY! LEOOOOOOOO!" April went into Donny's room and there he was. "Donny?"**

**"WHA?" Donny gave her a huge smile.**

**"Get in the kitchen. _Now._"**

**"You don't...like me?" Donny started to cry just like Mikey did.**

**"No, I like you, it's just." April paused and looked out into space for a minute. "GET IN THE KITCHEN!" April ran out of Donny's room and ran into Raph's room. "There you are!" April glared at Raph and Raph smiled at her. "Get in the kitchen!"**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Because your brothers are in there and I need to talk to you!"**

**"About what?"**

**"About you!"**

**"Then I shouldn't be there."**

**"Why?" April got ticked off.**

**"Because it's about me and it's privet!" Raph went back to gluing his fingers together.**

**"Stop it!" April grabbed his hand and wipped all the glue off. "Get in the kitchen!"**

**"Fine!" Raph said firmly and whipped his hand away from April's and left the room.**

**"Now for Leo..." April ran into Leo's room thinking he was in there like Donny, and Raph were. "Leo?" April swung the door open and nobody was in there. "Great..." April's voice drifted off as she ran around into many different rooms. _Where is he? Where is he? Rrrrr...I'm gonna kill him when I find him! No, I'm going to kill all of them when their back to normal! So there's really no point to having them get back to normal! _April heard crashing noises coming from the bathroom. "Joy..." April looked at the door. "Leo?" she opened the door a little crack.**

**"HI!" Leo yelled.**

**"Shhhhh..."**

**"Oh, shhhhh..."**

**"Shhhh..."**

**"Shhhhhh..."**

**"Shhhhhut up! Ok, now Leo?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'll talk, you listen. Ok?"**

**"You can talk, but I'm not listenin'."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me."**

**"Yeah, and you heard me! Now, forget what I just told you, go in the kitchen!"**

**"Why?"**

**"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" **

**"Ahhhhh!" Leo screamed and ran out of the room.**

**April started to walk down to the kitchen. _Are they little kids, or drunk? Ok, never mind that! What I have to do is try and break them out of that habit! What could I do? I know! I'll hide the bottle from them! They'll never find it!_**

**The next day...**

**April came down to see if the turtles were back to normal yet. She hid the bottle on them thinking they wouldn't find it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?" She found wine bottles everywhere! Not to mention, they ripped the lair apart trying to find the bottle. So once they did find it, they went out to buy some more. _Great! Now I have to take away all these bottles, get them back to normal, and clean the lair! _"A-CHOO! Ow. My head hurts..." April went into their bathroom and took her temperature. "102. Great. He, he! I reallllly hate my life!"**


	2. Master Splinter Calls

**_Chapter 2_**

**_(Sorry! I said this was a one-shot! But, it's not!) Ok...I'm sick, I need to get the turtles back to normal, and I have to clean up the lair. But I can't! I can't do that! It's Sunday! Master Splinter will be home tomorrow! I'M GOING TO DIE! Where's Leo? He's drunk! He'll let me borrow his swords and kill myself! Noooooo...I don't want to kill myself. I still have to get married and have kids...I want to have at least two. NO! No, no, and no again! I can't talk about that now! What am I gonna do anout the four idiots in the living room, the whole lair, and myself? My temperature's up to 104 now...oh, no! _April was lying down in Master Splinter's bed. She couldn't do anything else but just lie there and pray to get better by tomorrow. RRRRRRRRRING! April walked over to the phone. Her head started to hurt every time she took a step. "Hello?"**

**"Hello." a familier voice answered.**

**"Casey?" April sounded suprised.**

**"Ah,"**

**"Good! It's you!"**

**"But--"**

**"Listen, I need help down here!"**

**"I have to tell you something!" the voice seemed in a hurry.**

**"Not now! I'm in a huge crisis!" April tried to yell but couldn't.**

**"I need to speak with Leonardo."**

**"Since when did you call them by their real names?"**

**"Since I met them."**

**"O-k...but listen to me!"**

**"Not now April, I need to tell Leonardo something!"**

**"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" now she could yell.**

**"..." the voice stuck to silence.**

**"Oh...my head! Ow!"**

**"Ah...April?"**

**"Hold on! Tell me in a minute! I need your help! Saturday, I came down to visit the turtles, right? So, I found out that they had been drinking wine thinking it was grape juice, so they got drunk! Follow me?"**

**"Ahhh..."**

**"Good! So what happened was I was trying to break them out of the habit by trying to hide the bottle. Sunday morning I went to see if they were back to normal! They weren't! They ripped the lair apart trying to find the bottle! Once they did, they finished, and bought new ones! So now I have to break them out of the habit, clean up the lair, before Master Splinter comes home tomorrow!" April explained her story tring to talk 200 miles a second!**

**"But--" he was getting annoyed a little.**

**"I can't do that! I now have a 104 temperature! Please come down and help me! PLEASE!"**

**"I will be right down!"**

**"Thanks! And oh! Don't tell Master Splinter about this! I don't want him to think that I did it!"**

**"April?" he asked.**

**"Huh?" she answered.**

**"This is Master Splinter."**

**"Oh snap!"**

**"Yeah. I'll be right there!"**

**"But--your not supposed to come home until tomorrow!"**

**"I know. The reason why I called was to let Leonardo know that I was coming home tonight."**

**"Tonight?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Man, I hate this! I wish I never came own here on Saturday!" April started to whine like a little kid.**

**"April?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"I mean, why couldn't God make Casey come down here?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Then he would be sick and I would be fine!"**

**"April?"**

**"What?"**

**"I'll see you in a few minutes." Master Splinter said.**

**"Really?" April was shocked.**

**"Yes! What did you think I said before?"**

**"I thought you already hung up the phone."**

**"So why were you still talking?"**

**"I was talking to myself."**

**"O-k. Hang up the phone."**

**"..." there was no answer.**

**"April?" Master Splinter asked into the phone.**

**"..."**

**"She hung up on me."**


	3. Afterward

**_Chapter 3_**

**This is just a little afterward. April gets better and Master Splinter beats them off on the head until the get better. Nothing really. I was planning on having this a one-shot. That didn't work out. But then...Master Splinter gets drunk! THAT'S FUNNY! It's in the next story. Also, there's a third one. I'll tell you that one later! R&R please! And sorry, I know this story didn't really come out as planned.**


End file.
